Calling the dibs
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Dibs: n. primicias. Usado en la expresión "calling the dibs", quiere decir "tener ventaja" o "ser el primero". TailsxCream que seguramente terminará por darle diabetes a alguien. Clasificado K [Fic participante en la actividad de Febrero "Tails y sus ecuaciones de amor " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] P.D. ¿Por qué Cream viene en paquete con Cheese?


_¡Hola a todos de nuevo!_

 _Bien, no pude resistir la tentación y decidí participar de nuevo... ¡soy una horrible persona! *llora en su rincón* Pero digamos que es un regalo de mí para mí por haber pasado otro año más en este planeta (¡ser adulto es una mentira! ¡No crezcan!)._

 _Se suponía que lo subiría antes, pero la temporada de exámenes me dejó completamente ponchada. Hoy me duelen los pies como no tienen idea. Sin embargo, el anuncio de Sonic Forces me dio energías para vivir un poco más... por lo menos hasta diciembre xD_

 _Como sea, el prompt que me dieron fue:_

A le confiesa a B que le gusta, sin embargo B se siente decepcionado porque ya tenia un plan bastante complicado para confesarle sus sentimientos a A, inclusive logrando convence de actuar como sus camareros y E vestido de cupido.

 _La verdad no lo pensé mucho. Elegí de la manera más científica la pareja que iba a utilizar y me puse a escribir._

 _ ***escribe nombres de parejas en papelitos y saca uno al azar***_

 _ **Yo: ¿TailsxCream? *se encoge de hombros* Es nuevo para mí, pero vamos a intentarlo.**_

 _ **Alumno: ¿Miss? ¿Qué hace?**_

 _ **Yo: ¿Qué no les dejé tarea? ¡Pónganse a trabajar o les bajo puntos!**_

 _Ok no... Estos dos me parecen tan tiernos, pero definitivamente me sentía incómoda escribiéndolos con sus edades reales, así que le di un pequeñísimo salto en el tiempo. Espero que las personalidades me hayan quedado on point, porque sentí que me fui un poco de lo cannon (sin embargo, un ooc a nadie mata, ¿verdad? *ve a todos muertos* ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!)._

 _Y bueno, espero que les guste esta historia. Ahora sí es la última._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

Cream era una adolescente ahora, era una conejita muy hermosa, gentil y muy hábil para la cocina. Incluso, había recibido una oportunidad para estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de repostería de Mobius. Podía considerarse como perfecta. Y, ahora que Eggman ya no estaba para alterar la paz, todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas. Y Tails lo sabía perfectamente. Admiraba a la chica desde que eran niños, cuando se conocieron luchando contra el doctor y sus robots. Y diez años después de eso, podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de decírselo. Algo que realmente expresara lo que sentía. No era precisamente un experto en el amor. Ni siquiera tenía un buen ejemplo a seguir. Sus amigos eran terribles para las relaciones. Especialmente Sonic. Él adoraba a Amy, pero era terrible para expresar sus sentimientos y eso les causaba muchos disgustos a ambos. Especialmente a la chica, ya que pensaba que el erizo azul y héroe de Mobius la detestaba. Knuckles tenía a Tikal, pero tampoco había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Él había tenido una relación extraña con Rouge antes de comenzar algo con la equidna, y solo había sido drama. Incluso, aunque no conocía mucho a la murciélago, sabía que estaba enamorada del erizo negro, pero los dos eran tan cerrados que ninguno quería admitir que se amaban (aunque básicamente, todo el mundo lo supiera. ¡Por Chaos, hasta podían terminar las frases del otro!).

Necesitaba un consejo, uno de alguien que realmente supiera qué hacer. ¿Pero quién entre toda la bola de palurdos reprimidos que tenía por amigos? Pensó por un momento en ir a buscar a Eggman a la prisión en la que se encontraba, pero no era precisamente una buena idea. También consideró en preguntarle a la madre de la chica, pero no quería que lo agarrara a escobazos por querer entablar una relación con su dulce (y perfecta) hija, quien tenía un futuro brillante por delante.

— Y entonces, le dije "ese no es el control remoto, es mi teléfono"—dijo Sonic y todos comenzaron a reír. El zorro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras el grupo convivía. Incluso Cream estaba ahí, riendo con las historias que el erizo azul estaba contando—. Tails, ¿te sientes bien?

— ¡Sí! —contestó el aludido como si acabara de despertarse.

— Este niño está enamorado por fin—dijo Knuckles dándole una palmada en la espalda, lo que hizo que Tails se sonrojara molesto—. Seguro es una nena preciosa, ¿no? —el zorro levantó su vista y vio que Cream estaba mirando hacia donde estaban ellos y pidió que la tierra se lo tragase.

— Ya, Knuckles—dijo Sonic mientras tomaba otro chilidog. Él estaba al corriente de los sentimientos de su amigo y no iba a dejar que alguien lo humillara enfrente de la chica de sus sueños, aunque fuera sin intención.

Mientras tanto, Amy estaba junto con Cream del otro lado de la habitación, viendo a los chicos en su partida de póker. La eriza estaba recargada contra la pared, comiendo una rebanada de pie de limón, cortesía de Cream.

— Está delicioso. No sé qué es lo que haces, pero cada pastel o pie que haces es más delicioso que el anterior—dijo Amy con una enorme sonrisa—. Deberías usar ese talento para conquistar hombres—agregó con cierta picardía.

— Gracias, Amy, pero creo que no es necesario—contestó la conejita con un sonrojo muy leve. Miró rápidamente a los chicos y regresó su mirada a su amiga, quien estaba terminando su último bocado.

— Tienes que decirle—remató dejando el plato en la barra. Cream la miró, con los colores subiendo a su rostro—. No es tan difícil.

— ¿Y si no me quiere como yo a él?

— ¿Eso me ha detenido?

La coneja sabía que su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Desde que se habían conocido, sabía que Amy estaba enamorada de Sonic. De hecho, todo el mundo lo sabía, incluso estaba segura de que el mismo Sonic lo sabía. Pero ese no era el punto: ella no era Amy y Tails no era Sonic. Miró nuevamente a los chicos y soltó un suspiro.

Cuando la reunión terminó, todos se fueron dejando al zorro y al erizo solos. Mientras recogían los platos y los pedazos de papitas tirados en el suelo, el menor se armó de valor para hablar del casi incidente con Knuckles.

— Voy a decírselo—dijo sin más, haciendo que Sonic tirara un par de platos de plástico.

— ¿Qué a quién? —preguntó el héroe con visible confusión escrita en su rostro, Tails simplemente lo miró alzando una ceja y continuó levantando papitas—. Oh, ya, ya. Cream—puntualizó y también continuó con su labor—. Me parece bien, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

— De hecho, sí. Sonará estúpido, pero quiero hacer algo romántico. Una cena, velas, música suave—comenzó a explicar el zorro y de reojo vio que su amigo estaba aguantándose la risa—. ¡No es broma!

— Lo siento, lo siento. Es que… ¿no es un cliché?

— ¿Y qué si es un cliché? —espetó Tails tirando los restos de comida en una bolsa negra. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Sonic—. Es algo que recordará por siempre.

— De acuerdo, es tú decisión. ¿En qué te ayudo?

— Voy a necesitar camareros y quiero que tú seas uno de ellos—la determinación de Tails podía verse en sus ojos y eso hizo que el erizo azul sonriera. Si era necesario, serviría la comida, aunque tuviera los dos brazos rotos.

— Perfecto, ¿quién va a cocinar?

— Yo

— No sabes cocinar, amigo. Recuerda que vivimos a base de comida rápida—puntualizó el azul dándole una palmada en el brazo.

— No hay problema, ya lo tengo todo previsto, he buscado tutoriales, todo saldrá bien. Cocinar no es diferente de construir un avión. Solo hay que seguir las instrucciones.

— Si tú dices…

Y con eso, Tails comenzó a contarle su plan. Knuckles sería el otro camarero y, en un descuido de la coneja, convencieron a Cheese, su fiel Chao, de disfrazarse de cupido. Todo estaba estratégicamente planeado.

El día en que Tails le confesaría sus sentimientos a Cream llegó y con ello, los nervios del zorro se incrementaron. Pensó en todos los posibles escenarios y en cada uno, algo salía mal. Sin embargo, tanto Sonic como Knuckles procuraban calmarlo (al grado de que Knuckles lo amenazara con noquearlo si seguía "quejándose como niño"). Tails salió a buscar a la chica y la encontró a una cuadra de la casa.

— Tails, hola—dijo ella tímidamente.

— Hola, Cream. Qué bueno que pudiste venir.

— Sí—comenzó a decir la conejita mientras caminaban hacia la casa. Cuando estaban a la puerta, ella tomó a Tails del brazo, haciendo que él la mirara confundido—… Tails, quiero decirte algo.

— ¿S-sí?

— T-te quiero. Más que solo como amigos—dijo la chica y cubrió su cara con sus dos manos, completamente roja y apenada por lo que acababa de hacer.

 _Unas horas antes, mientras se arreglaba, se miró al espejo. El tiempo no se detenía y pronto comenzaría su preparación para convertirse en una repostera gourmet. Posiblemente, tendría que mudarse en algún momento. Y él no la esperaría por siempre._

 _Recordó lo que Amy le había dicho. Sabía que, si él la rechazaba, no era porque no le agradara. Después de diez años de amistad, no era posible que la odiara. Si la rechazaba era porque la consideraba su hermana, o simplemente una amiga, y eso estaba bien. O eso quería pensar. Tenía que aprovechar que el chico la había invitado a su casa, era en ese momento o nunca._

El silencio no se hizo esperar. Ella pensó que tal vez lo había asustado con su declaración y bajó las manos para verlo. Él tenía una expresión difícil de leer, pero estaba segura que era decepción. Había cometido el peor error de su vida.

— Lo siento, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya—dijo caminando hacia la calle.

— ¡Espera! —dijo él tratando de detenerla, pero era muy tarde.

Sonic salió de la casa usando un pantalón negro, una camisa negra y una pajarita.

— ¿Y Cream? —preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

— Se fue—respondió Tails sin salir de su sorpresa.

— ¿Y cómo por qué?

— ¡Es su culpa! ¡Tenía que esperar a que YO se lo dijera! —agregó el zorro de dos colas alborotándose el cabello. El erizo azul se llevó una mano al mentón y, después de un momento de reflexión, comenzó a reír desencajadamente—. ¡NO ES GRACIOSO, SONIC!

— Oh, por Chaos, sí lo es—continuó riendo. Tails se sentó en el pórtico, llevándose una mano a los ojos. El erizo dejó de reír.

— ¿Y nuestra invitada? —dijo Knuckles saliendo de la casa, vio a Tails e hizo una mueca—. Amigo, esas cosas pasan. Pero hay más peces…

— Ella le dijo primero—murmuró Sonic antes de que el equidna continuara hablando. El rojo asintió entendiendo la situación.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? —preguntó Knuckles casi como si estuviera regañándolo. Tails lo miró un poco molesto.

— ¡VE POR ELLA! —gritaron los dos, sabiendo que su pequeño amigo, a pesar de ser un genio, era ingenuo e inmaduro (en algunos aspectos).

El zorro se levantó enseguida del suelo, no sabía si era para buscar a Cream o si era por el grito amenazador de sus amigos. Intentó llamarla un par de veces, pero no contestaba. Pensó en todos los lugares en donde podría estar. No quería llegar a casa de Vanilla y hacerle ver a la mujer lo que había pasado (y ganarse su odio eterno). Tenía que usar toda su inteligencia y encontrar a su chica antes de que algo más sucediera.

Mientras pensaba en eso, la vio a lo lejos, sentada en una banca, y visiblemente molesta. Voló hacia donde estaba y se sentó junto a ella.

— Siento mucho lo que sucedió—dijo el zorro tratando de no decir algo estúpido que fuera a lastimar más a Cream. Ella se limitó a asentir—. Si te soy honesto, no esperaba que dijeras eso.

— Descuida. Somos amigos y no quiero que eso cambie—respondió ella con tristeza en su voz.

— Pero yo no. Yo quiero que seamos más que amigos—dijo Tails abrazándola—. Siento mucho haber reaccionado de esa forma. Me esforcé haciendo un plan para confesarte mis sentimientos y de la nada llegaste y me dijiste que me quieres…

Ahora fue el turno de la conejita para reír. Comenzó con una leve risa hasta convertirse en una sonora carcajada. Tails se sonrojó, un poco molesto por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ver a Cream contenta lo hacía sentirse mejor, por lo que comenzó a reír con ella también.

— Siento mucho haber echado a perder tu sorpresa.

— No hay problema—respondió él dándole un beso en la frente.

— ¿Y era muy elaborado tu plan?

— Pues… pasé toda la mañana cocinando—explicó él rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia un lado.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió cálidamente, estaba sumamente conmovida. Le dio un beso en la mejilla al zorro y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— Gracias—susurró la coneja simplemente.

Los dos siguieron abrazados por un momento más, antes de levantarse y ponerse en marcha hacia la casa que compartían Tails y Sonic.

Mientras tanto, Sonic y Knuckles estaban sentados a la mesa, viendo cómo las velas se consumían. El pequeño Chao volaba de un lado a otro, tirando pétalos de rosas alegremente.

— ¿Crees que la haya encontrado? —preguntó Sonic jugando con un tenedor.

— Posiblemente. ¿Tú crees que regresen?

— No lo sé—respondió el erizo y vio a Cheese—. Al menos él está contento.

— ¿Y… probaste la comida que hizo?

— Sí, estaba horrible.

— Pobre Cream

El ruido de la puerta hizo que los dos se levantaran de sus asientos y corrieran a recibirlos. Si era necesario continuar la pantomima, lo harían.

— Madame, Monsieur, ¿pasarán a degustar los alimentos preparados para ustedes? —dijo Sonic con una sonrisa un tanto pícara, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

— Por supuesto—dijo Tails ofreciéndole su brazo a la coneja, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, entrelazó su brazo con el del zorro.

— Por aquí—dijo Knuckles guiándolos a la mesa que ya estaba cubierta de pétalos.

— ¡Cheese! —dijo la coneja emocionada.

— Chao, chao—respondió el aludido, volando hacia los brazos de Cream.

— ¡Estás tan tierno!

La pareja tomó asiento y los meseros llevaron la comida, pero antes de ponerla en la mesa, quitaron los pétalos de un manotazo.

— En el menú de hoy hay sopa "brûlée", carne "dégoûtante" y de postre pastel de "je ne sais quoi"—comentó el erizo fingiendo tener acento francés. Knuckles sirvió la sopa, echándole un ojo a la consistencia y mirando al erizo y luego al zorro, como si les estuviera preguntando si era una buena idea servir tal platillo—. Bon appétit.

Cream probó la sopa y miró a Tails con una sonrisa congelada. Cheese saltó del regazo de la coneja y probó la sopa, ocasionando que volara lejos, emitiendo un ruido que parecía un chillido.

— Tiene un sabor… interesante—dijo Cream dándole otra cucharada.

— ¿Y si mejor pedimos algo de comer? —preguntó Tails al darse cuenta de que su comida había sido un fiasco.

— Tengo una mejor idea.

Sonic y Knuckles supusieron que sus servicios ya no serían requeridos, por lo que salieron de la casa, llevándose al pequeño Chao.

En cuanto a Cream y a Tails, pasaron parte de la tarde cocinando.

— Tails

— ¿Sí, Cream?

Ella solo sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. El zorro podría acostumbrarse a que ella le ganara el salto en su relación.

* * *

 _Como dije, espero que les haya gustado. Este fue un pequeño pedacito de azúcar que de vez en cuando me gusta darme. Honestamente, tenía años que no escribía algo así de cursi jejeje._

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!_


End file.
